La Semilla Magica
by Roxa Arce
Summary: <html><head></head>La segunda parte ya está aquí, la historia continua con las aventuras de Sakura en un nuevo mundo sin explorar para las estrellas, deberá cruzarse con nuevos personajes que pueden resultarles conocidos. Enfrentara nuevos peligros para proteger a su nueva familia.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Mi vida se volvió un verdadero infierno en cuestión de dos minutos, pase de tener una vida relativamente aburrida, en la que lo único que hacía era hablar con gente conocida. A ser una búsqueda del tesoro mortal, un poco de escape y tal vez algo de pelea.

Les digo ya desde el inicio no soy buena luchadora, no es mi tarea pelear, jamás lo fue, soy observadora, comilona profesional, preguntona a tiempo completo. Pero jamás de todos los jamases fui guerrera, es mas creo que soy una cobarde y miedosa.

Se preguntaran que paso desde que hable con esa extraña mujer, llamada Kaho, bueno la peor pesadilla de todo humano y estrella. Según ella unas personas de un mundo extraño estaban buscándome, es mas estaban más que entusiasmados en encontrarme.

No se para que pero al parecer estaban algo desesperados, llevaban varios años buscando estrellas, pero para mi desgracia yo había sido la única tonta que se había hecho notar lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

Otra cosa que me conto es que el ataque a Shiefa y Ieran había sido una advertencia y una casualidad, principalmente por que creían que iba a estar yo. Por otro lado la dejaron con vida, porque ellas se ocultaron lo bastante rápido.

Según ella su tarea era salvarme pero al pareciera eso requería un precio cosa que realmente no quiero saber, pero debido al estado de Shiefa ahora estoy en una casa de algún extraño doctor que esa mujer nos recomendó, esperando que salga para irnos y charlar sobre lo que haríamos.

Takashi nos siguió durante todo el momento como si fuera su deber o algo por el estilo.

_ ¿Asustada? –parecía algo preocupado, mi estado no debía ser de lo más increíble.

_Si, es normal después de todo –me acomode en la silla rezando por terminar con esto de una vez por toda, estaba agotada por todo este quilombo.

_No sabría decírtelo, jamás me vi en este tipo de situación –me tomo la mano en forma de consuelo.

_ ¿Cómo la conociste? –era raro que un niño tuvieran en contacto con una mujer como ella.

_En el orfanato, lo visita debes en cuando –esa mujer me agrada cada vez menos.

_ ¿Por qué lo visita? –Se encogió de hombros para mirar la tele, al menos ya me estoy familiarizando con los objetos creados por los humanos -¿es de confianza?

_Ella me protege, me da un hogar, ella es una madre para mi, o es lo más cercano a una –genial ya estoy deprimida.

_Eso no me ayuda –me sonríe para seguir mirando la programación.

_ ¿Tienes miedo? –parecía demasiado preocupado, como si supiera algo que no podía decirme.

_Algo, no sé exactamente qué sucederá, ni si confiar plenamente en una mujer que apareció de la nada en mi vida y me la dio vuelta –asistió pero sin sonreír, ya extraño esa sonrisa bondadosa.

Vi como Ieran salía, su mirada estaba apagada, algo paso y no me va a gustar lo puedo ver con claridad. Al alzar su mirada vi como la luz de sus ojos estaba apagada, la preocupación y miedo habían provocado eso. Yo lo había provocado.

_ ¿Todo bien? –me dio una breve sonrisa que no le llego a sus ojos.

_Está bien, algo cansada, con todo lo ocurrido –suspiro para sentarse y mirar el televisor -¿sabes que paso?

_No, no mucho al menos, lo único que sé es que es mi culpa –me tomo la mano casi de inmediato.

_No es verdad, esa gente está enferma, jamás creí que habría personas capaz de tanta maldad –yo sí, lo vi durante siglos.

_La Tierra siempre logra sorprender a todo aquel que tiene los ojos cerrados –Takashi estaba sonriendo, durante un instante pareció un viejo sabio, de esos que dicen proverbios, tipo confusio.

_ ¿Quién es el niño? –me olvide de presentarlos.

_ Takashi Yamazaki a sus servicios mi señora –la presentación sonó muy medieval para un niño, nos miramos entre Ieran, intentando aguantar las risas, sin mucho éxito, después de todo la risa es la mejor medicina.

_Es un niño que conocí en el parque –asistió para mirarlo más detenidamente.

_Eso no es muy bueno, debes tener más cuidado –no lo entendí muy bien, pero igualmente asistí.

Un timbre sonó cerca de nosotros, intente ver de dónde provenía, gire la cabeza mirando todo a mí alrededor sin saber bien de donde iniciaba. Hasta que Takashi saco un celular de su bolsillo, se lo pego en el oído.

_Si esta aquí conmigo…no pero al parecer se encuentra bien…si lo sé pero no puedo…ella necesita respuestas…ya lo sé…-parecía estar discutiendo probablemente con esa mujer, no me gusta la conversación –okey te la paso.

Me tendió el celular haciéndome una señal que lo cogiera, cosa que incomodo pero me lo pegue al oído.

_ ¿Cómo estás? –si era esa mujer Kaho.

_Podría estar mejor –su risa me provoca escalofríos.

_Tu amiga estará bien, solo tiene un par de heridas no serias, no te preocupes –eso no me tranquiliza tanto como lo espera.

_Eso no me ayuda, ¿Qué querían de mi?, ¿Por qué me ayudas?, ¿Dónde estoy? – ¿por qué tiene que reírse? No me gusta es desagradable.

_Tantas preguntas, que tienen respuestas que yo sola, puedo contestar, interesante –okey yo definitivamente la odio.

_Que tal si me las respondes y me dejas de molestar.

_Podría hacerlo pero eso dejaría de ser divertido, ¿tu madre está ahí? -¿madre? Debe hablar de Ieran.

_Si.

_Excelente, ponme en altavoz, no te diré todo, pero lo importante lo sabrás –así que eso hice, quiero aclarar que yo no lo hice, solo se lo di a Takashi para que lo hiciera él, la tecnología no me quiere mucho que digamos.

_Te escuchamos, escúpelo –de nuevo con esa risa tenebrosa, tiene que buscarse una nueva.

_Deberías relajarte un poco mi pequeña Sakura, ¿por dónde empiezo? Es muy difícil hacerlo para serles completamente honesta, así que desde el inicio sería correcto.

_Verán nuestro mundo no es muy diferente del que tú conoces, jamás lo fue, somos humanos siempre lo fuimos y siempre lo seremos. Pero somos también, diferentes a uno promedio, veras somos lo que comúnmente llaman magos, hechiceros, brujos, somos humanos especiales._

_Lo que nos hace especiales, también nos hace débiles, estamos desde los inicios ocultos bajo la sombra de los normales. Jamás nos viste porque siempre estábamos frente a ti, cuando el primer humano hecho y derecho camino sobre la Tierra también lo hicimos nosotros._

_Pero cuando nos vieron como peligro al igual que tu especie, nos ocultamos frente a sus ojos, para no provocar guerras o muertes. Pero también inconscientemente nos ocultamos de ustedes, lo cual es sorprendente porque no los conocimos hasta hace unos años atrás._

_Veras nuestro mundo se rige por tres territorios, tres gobernantes, tres complicaciones, nuestro mundo en la actualidad se encuentra en guerra lo cual los perjudico a ustedes indirectamente. El Jefe Supremo, El Oráculo, El Administrador son los gobernantes de nuestro mundo, la guerra es con el segundo que mencione._

_Él, durante años busco un modo de inclinar la balanza hacia su lado, ahí es donde entran ustedes, se dice que hace unos 400 años una estrella fue encontrada y llevada al Jefe. Esta estrella con miedo de ser asesinada conto todo sobre tu mundo, nuestro señor la oculto para evitar que alguien la encontrara, pero por supuesto alguien abrió la boca y el Oráculo supo de su existencia._

_ Aun no sé cómo soy tan importante como para inclinar una balanza –se supone que me tendría que explicar algo y lo único que hizo fue complicarlo aun más.

_Lo pondré así, tus poderes -¿poderes?, ¿Qué poderes? –seguramente te preguntas de que estoy hablando y si también leo mentes.

Empezó a reírse como si hubiera contado algún chiste, cosa que probablemente hizo, pero no lo entendí.

_Quieres llegar al grano.

_Claro, ¿sabías que las estrellas tienen magia? -¿magia? –ustedes brillan por ella, es mas son capaces de hacer otras cosa, pero ni yo sé de que son capaces, son un mar de posibilidades.

_Magnifico, ¿puedo viajar por el tiempo? –el silencio era incomodo –seria genial.

_Pues no sabría contestarte, como sea tu magia es tan pura y poderosa que bueno, eres capaz de hacer mucho más daño que cualquiera de nosotros, eres un ejército en una sola persona –me siento especial.

_Genial así que me quieren para obligarme a luchar.

_Así es, tu eres capaz de darle ventaja al Oráculo –magnifico, sigo sin entender nada –pero eso no debería importarte.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_Mi tarea, es darte a ti una oportunidad -¿Qué? –de, ya sabes vivir.

_ ¿Cómo harás eso?

_Tu magia es tan fuerte que llama la atención, pero aun mas cuando te reúnes con otra estrella –o dios me descubrieron cuando visite a Yue –supongo que tú te reúnes con viejo amigo.

_Si, es mi culpa –Takashi me tomo la mano animándome.

_No, te estaban buscando, alguien tarde o temprano caería, pero dejando eso de lado, debo protegerte –espera, algo me está ocultando, eso no me gusta.

_ ¿Qué hay de mi familia?

_Es, ya…está afuera de mi jurisdicción –lo sabia intenta chantajearme.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que las protejas? –Ieran me tomo la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_No, podremos protegernos nosotras solas, solo tienes que preocuparte por ti –claro que no iba a dejarlas solas.

_Puedo protegerlas a ellas a cambio de un poco de ayuda –lo sabía era muy evidente.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Takashi me sonrió contento, creo que ya sabía que esto iba a pasar.

_Lo que mejor haces, ayudar a gente con pequeños problemas –eso no se oye tan mal.

_Acepto.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte, se que les resultara algo raro la manera en que continúe la historia pero bueno ya la tenía planeada desde el inicio, así que espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad.**

**No tenía planeado escribirla este año pero también soy una lectora, se perfectamente que la curiosidad mata en ciertas ocasiones. Por esa razón para evitarles sufrimiento elegí este día para continuarla (si les soy honesta soy muy inquiera y no me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes tanto tiempo)**

**Cualquier opinión será bienvenida, todos los martes actualizare la historia, así que los espero con los brazos abiertos.**

**Espero volver a vernos, Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Si creían ayudar a gente sería sencillo, pues no lo era, después de esa extraña conversación me di cuenta que acababa de encadenarme a una mujer que apenas conocía. Y apenas confiaba.

Takashi se encontraba contento como si fuera una de las mejores cosas que podría hacer, ese niño no era más que un dolor de cabeza cuando se dedicaba a serlo. Lo más deprimente es que Shiefa aun esta desmayada después del ataque, obviamente no pienso moverme sin saber que ellas estarán a salvo.

Cosa que debo decirles no le agrado a Kaho, es mas ella quería que me pusiera a trabajar de manera inmediata, como si eso fuera posible. Después de tener una discusión que duro más de 10 minutos sobre lo que debería hacer con mi vida, gane.

Era como si intentara ser mi madre, sobreprotectora y muy molesta. Siempre considerando que tiene razón, es asombroso lo mucho que puedes conocer a una persona si pasas tiempo discutiendo con ella.

Por más que no quiera admitirlo ella fue de gran ayuda, pero aun así no quiero admitirlo frente a ella. Tengo el extraño presentimiento que se le podría subir a la cabeza, no quisiera que ella fuera más engreída de lo que ya de por si es.

Les digo a esa mujer le gusta escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, obviamente Takashi considera que eso no es cierto, pero tardo bastante negarlo, lo cual quiere decir que la tiene en lo más alto del podio. Se nota que la idolatra cosa que yo no pensaba tirarle abajo, me da bastante pena,

El pequeño necesitaba a una madre que lo cuidara, nutria y más importante que lo apoye. Por lo visto ella era la única que le da lo que necesita, se nota que no tiene a nadie más, quisiera ser yo la persona que él necesita, no me molestaría, después de todo yo también necesito a alguien.

Viendo como una herida Shiefa descansaba en una camilla, una Ieran se encontraba durmiendo en la silla a su lado. Me daba…bueno un poco de lastima, no quería dejarlas solas, menos aun ponerlas en peligro.

Tengo que encontrar las respuestas, tengo que saber que puedo otorgarles a esos gobernantes, no confió mucho en Kaho. Pero tal vez ella pueda responder mis preguntas, no quisiera que otra estrella estuviera en peligro, menos aun por mi culpa.

Me enfrento a un mundo completamente nuevo, ¿Quién iba a decir? que podría haber algo ahí afuera que yo no conociera, después de todo he visto a millones y distintas especies, pero jamás he visto a estas criaturas que Kaho menciona, lo cual me produce un poco de temor.

Temo enfrentarme a este nuevo mundo completamente sola, extraño mucho a Syaoran, el sabría qué hacer, el siempre lo sabía. Genial ahora me estoy deprimiendo, definitivamente quiero saber más, pero el miedo me impide descubrir cosas nuevas.

_ ¿Sakura? –La voz de Shiefa se oía ronca, pero gracias al cielo estaba despertando -¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?

_En la casa de un doctor, ni idea de quién –mire a una Ieran claramente desmayada –tu madre no se quiso separar de ti.

_Agua –me gire para alcanzarle un vaso, lo tomo como si fuera la última cosa de la Tierra -¿Cómo estás?

_Bien, pero debería ser yo la que pregunte no tu –me sonrió para dejar el vaso en la mesita de luz a su lado -¿quieres más?

_No, al menos por ahora –miro a su madre dormir -¿ella como esta?

_Ahora estará mejor cuando te vea despierta.

_ ¿Me vas a decir por qué nos atacaron? –intente pensar una escusa o algo que me haga oír menos loca.

_Me querían a mí, solo…fue mi culpa y de nadie más –me tomo de la mano, la siento cálida y suave.

_No digas eso, esas personas estaban locas, de eso estoy segura –eso no quiere decir que no haya sido mi culpa -¿Qué haremos?

_Ustedes irán a un lugar seguro, mientras que yo intentare esconderme por un tiempo –por su mirada eso no le gustaba para nada.

_Tiene que haber un modo en que…

_No lo hay, créeme lo he intentado buscar durante horas.

_ ¿Estás segura de esto? Digo nunca sabes, mañana podrías encontrar la solución –en eso puede que tenga razón.

_Mañana puedo conocer mucho más sobre este mundo, algo que sea lo…útil para mi futuro, para que no tenga que esconderme –ella asistió, las lagrimas caían mojando su rostro.

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta, después casi asustado se asomo Takashi con una sonrisa de disculpa. Se veía que no le gustaba entrar de esa forma, pero aun así, ingreso con un montón de papeles.

_Nuestros casos –eran como 20 esto ya dejo de gustarme –son todos diferentes y pertenecen a nuestro mundo.

_ ¿Nuestro mundo? –me sonrió para asistir.

_Te guste o no formas parte de él, eso es lo bueno –si maravilloso.

Nos levantamos para iniciar la aventura más extraña en la que me he encaminado, despedí a Shiefa y a una dormida Ieran con un beso en la mejilla. Para salir por la puerta convencida de que ellas estarían a salvo o al menos eso quise creer.

_ No las dejaran solas ¿verdad? –mire asustada a Takashi, que asistió.

_No te preocupes ella jamás rompe una promesa –eso no me hace sentir mejor –tendremos noticias de ellas cada un mes.

_Genial –me tomo la mano para guiarme hacia nuestro objetivo.

Me condujo hacia un lugar muy extraño lleno, que digo, repleto de personas, según Takashi se llamaba aeropuerto. Al parecer nos subiríamos a esos extraños objetos que vuelan, me daban miedo cuando los veía desde arriba, me da un mas cuando los miro desde abajo.

Era un lugar de lo más desagradable, en donde las personas se sientan uno al lado de las otras, hay olores simplemente indescriptibles y la comida es de lo más repugnante. No me da miedo la altura pero ver el cielo desde la ventanilla me provoca adrenalina.

Es como estar libre nuevamente, pero sin estarlo, a decir verdad me siento atrapada sin salida. Takashi mira los papeles que les dieron con una sonrisa como si fuera emocionante cada pedacito de información que leyera.

_ ¿Cuál es el primer caso?

_se trata de un hombre –lobo -¿hombre que? , no sé qué cara abre puesto pero Takashi al verme se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

_No te burles, no sé nada de este mundo –y sigue este chico quiere que le pegue.

_Lo lamente solo es divertido, a veces me olvido que sabes incluso menos que yo –eso no me hace sentir mejor.

_Hazme una explicación corta –asistió.

_Okey, los hombres lobos son humanos esencialmente, criaturas mágicas –no entendí nada.

_ ¿No son humanos?

_Son humanos, solo que tienen magia – ¿de acuerdo? –ellos son… ¿Cómo me explico? Se dice que se transforman en la luna llena, cuando lo hacen no tienen control por sus habilidades, por esa razón terminan matando a sus seres queridos.

_Eso no es bueno.

_ ¿En serio? No me digas -¿Por qué tiene que tomarme el pelo? –son conocidos por ser muy impredecibles, jamás se quedan en un solo lugar y suelen ir en manadas, de 5 personas.

_Interesante.

_Al que vamos a conocer nosotros se llama Ryan –lindo nombre –el, es hombre –lobo.

_No me digas, ¿Cuál es el problema?

_Es un principiante, dice aquí que era un humano con mucha mala suerte, conoció a un hombre –lobo se hicieron amigos –que bonita historia.

_Okey, ¿Dónde entro yo?

_ ¿Quieres escucharme? Okey unos humanos creyeron que era un hombre –lobo, lo atacaron, pusieron un explosivo en su casa -¿un qué?

_ ¿Qué es un explosivo?

_Algo que te hace volar en mil pedacitos –de acuerdo –como sea, al parecer resulto herido, una hechicera lo cuido durante un tiempo.

_Hechi…

_Humano con magia -¿todos tiene magia? –al ver que no iba a sobrevivir lo transformaron en un hombre lobo, se descubrió que alguien conspiro en su contra.

_Lo mandaron a matar, eso ya lo sabíamos.

_No, en realidad, los humanos descubrieron que la supuestas pistas que tenían en su contra eran falsas –le tendieron una trampa.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haga?

_Controlarlo, al parecer tu presencia podría tranquilizarlo durante las primeras lunas –ya me confundí de nuevo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, ser claro?

_Genial mis poderes desconocidos al rescate.

_Deberías ser más optimista –si como no.

_Empecemos de una vez, ya quiero bajarme de este extraño bicharraco –empezó a reírse nuevamente, solo lo hace para fastidiarme.

_Relájate, no es una animal, ya llegaremos en unas cuantas horas.

_Maravilloso, mi trasero te lo agradece.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Bueno estamos aquí nuevamente espero que les haya gustado, me emociono yo sola con esta historia. Quiero ver si descubren al nuevo personaje que aparecerá en los capítulos siguientes, espero ver si se acercan. Como siempre no olviden comentar es muy importante, espero que les guste la nueva dirección de la historia.**

**Nos Vemos hasta el próximo martes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Ryan**

Mi nombre es Ryan Grans, tengo 18 años, dos padres que me aman, un hermano que le gusta complicarme la existencia y una vida solitaria que deprimiría a cualquiera. Ni idea de por qué me presento, pero bueno así soy yo, al menos así soy ahora.

Sé que mi mundo no es como solía ser, se que yo no soy lo que solía ser, sé que mi entorno ya no es el mismo. También se que debo tener cuidado, que no puedo mostrarme en Publico, que debo ocultarle a mi madre quien realmente soy.

Pero aun así debo admitir que me siento bien, pase de ser un chico con tanta mala suerte, a ser el más afortunado a mí entender. Tengo un amigo, cosa que antes no tenía, tengo una novia que tampoco tenía antes, y nunca temo decirlo.

Tengo un padre que nunca esta pero por milagro del cielo me llama todas las noches, una madre que aun desconfía pero siempre me demuestra su amor. Un hermano menor que me hace la vida menos irritante desde que salí del hospital.

¿Cómo llegue? Mi historia es como cualquier otra, ¿Qué demonios digo? Corrijo, mi historia no es como ningún otra, naci con un don sumamente interesante para algunos o molesto para otros, el impresionante don de la mala suerte, ¿a que me refiero? Simple piensen en todas las cosas malas que le han pasado, en esas cosas que te hacen decir ¡qué mala suerte!, bueno después multiplique eso por tres.

Esa es la magnitud de mi mala suerte, ese tipo que provoca que te atropellen después de estrenar mi nueva bicicleta. O que el día en que no había clases un ladrón decidió ingresar a mi casa para robarnos, pensando obviamente que no habría nadie.

La anécdota mas divertida que tengo es la de navidad, cuando era niño, mi madre me compro un pequeño cohetito para festejar, cuando lo prendí, bueno digamos que fue a cualquier lado menos al cielo.

Se los digo esa mala suerte fue la que me hizo conocido en mi barrio, la que me dio el nombre, sin chico sin karma, se los digo ese tipo de reputación fue la que no me permitió tener amigos. Mis parientes apenas me hablaban, mis vecinos no se me acercaran.

Mi vida fue bastante solitaria, ¿entienden por qué me siento con suerte? Si no fuera por una confusión, si no fuera porque me atacaron, no tendría un amigo y una novia. No me sentiría recibido, aceptado y feliz, si definitivamente no es como planee hacerlo pero fue un gran momento.

Ahora estoy en un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde hay hechiceros, hombres –lobos, ahora yo formo parte de él. Sigo sin entender mucho el motivo por el cual me atacaron, pero se con plena seguridad que no dejare que lo hagan de nuevo.

Ahora mi mayor miedo, es mi descontrol, me han advertido de mis capacidades, pero no he sufrido nada demasiado llamativo. Podría decirse que por ahora soy el mismo de siempre, pero eso no quiere decir que no me vuelva un monstruo.

Después de salir del hospital, tuve que mentirle a mi madre, lo cual no me gusto para nada, mi nueva novia, que al parecer decidió apiadarse de mí, me cuido durante semanas. Una vez que me pude mover con naturalidad, ya saben sin gruñir y esas cosas.

_ ¿Cómo estás? –ahora que lo pienso no les dije nada acerca de ella, bueno es morocha, mide como 1,80, bastante alta, una mirada que puede congelar glaciares, pero una sonrisa cálida -¿me vas a contestas?

_Oh lo siento estaba pensando –si definitivamente me paso mucho tiempo pensando, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es difícil sobrellevas esto sin enloquecer un poquito -¿Qué me decías?

_Te pregunte como estabas –recapitulación, me pusieron una bomba en casa, me mordió mi mejor amigo y acabo de caerme de las escaleras por cuarta vez en el día, conclusión, bastante bien hasta ahora –bien, no me duele nada.

_Me alegro.

_Si claro, eso es porque no cayó sobre ti –mi mejor amigo Raúl, es un hombre –lobo, tiene un carácter algo difícil, pero es buena onda. Sabe como alegrarme el día y como hacerme olvidar lo que me paso, también es un buen maestro, el me enseña a ser un… "Hombre…Lobo", así lo dice el –me duele el cuerpo.

_No es mi culpa, ¿Quién se pone a esperar al pie de la escalera? –en mi casa nadie lo hace, al menos no en mi casa, me conocen muy bien.

_Todo ser cariño y comprensivo como yo –si es comprensivo ¿Por qué me lo echa en cara?

_Aja –hizo una mueca de, no me gusta tu respuesta, típica en él para ir a la cocina a comer, cosa que me vendría muy bien.

_ ¿Me traes algo? –asistió mientras buscaba en la heladera, giro a ver a mi novia para continuar con nuestra "seria" conversación –haber si entiendo, tu amiga de todo corazón y alma, llamo a alguien para ayudarme.

Ella asiente mientras se sienta frente a mí, me habían avisado de esto pero seguía sin entenderlo muy bien. Sé que este nuevo mundo es extraño, pero estaría bueno que explicaran algo sin confundirme aun más.

_Uno, Kaho no es mi amiga, es una maldita manipuladora de pacotilla y dos, si, no sé cómo se llama, solo sé que es "especial" –por la manera en que lo dijo, creo que no le agrada estar desinformada –vendrá dentro de un par de horas si no me equivoco, creo que con otra persona, pero no lo sé.

_Pero, ¿Cómo me ayudara? –suspiro cansada, para darse la vuelta y miro a un Raúl que estaba comiendo.

_Le explicas estoy hecha polvo –asiente mientras intenta hablar y comer al mismo tiempo –traga, después habla.

_Ok, lo único que sabemos es que ella lograra que controles tus impulsos -¿impulsos? –ya sabes atacar, matar, comer conejos crudos.

_Asqueroso.

_No te parecerá tan asqueroso cuando lo hagas –eak.

_ ¿Pero no saben que es ella?

_No, solo sabemos que es "especial" -¿Por qué dicen tanto especial? Cuando era niño mi madre utilizaba esas palabras para referirse a alguien con deficiencia mental, discapacitado o simplemente era raro. La mayoría de las veces la utilizaba para referirse a mi.

_ ¿Es linda? –mi novia me lanzo la mirada más fría de todo el planeta –solo preguntaba.

_Quien sabe –unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber con exactitud qué hacer.

Tome varias bocanadas de aire para enfrentar lo que se pusiera en mi camino, supongo que para mi desgracia seria una mina de lo mas intimidante. Mediría dos metros, tendría la edad de mi abuela y no sonreiría ni aunque le pagaras.

¿Qué encontré al abrir la puerta? El karma, una castaña bajita, ojos verdes grandes, un cuerpo para derretir a todo hombre que se considere como tal. Y una sonrisa angelical esculpida por los mismísimos ángeles.

Capaz mi suerte está cambiando.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Me quiero disculpar por el retraso, el instituto complica un poco las cosas más aun en esta época del año.**

**Pero bueno estoy aquí nuevamente, espero que les guste como esta yendo, a mi me gusta bastante si les soy honesta, todas las personas que Sakura ira conociendo tendrán un capitulo donde explicaran brevemente su situación y así los conocerán un poco más.**

**Me entristece un poco que nadie haya intentado adivinar el personaje****, pero les daré una pista, porque quiero que lo intenten. Me gusta complicar un poco las cosas, pero aquí van, uno el personaje tienen un nombre que comienza con R originalmente (okey esa no es tanto una pista), dos escribí un fics sobre el (esa si)**

**Bueno no olviden dejar sus comentarios me ayudan y divierten, más que nada me emociona que les guste tanto como a mí. Si quieren saber las fechas de mis fics activos están en mi face y twitter.**

**Muchísimas gracias, hasta el próximo martes y Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Conocer gente nueva no es mi fuerte, conocer chicos atractivos que me miran como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto, no ayuda para nada. Si al menos lo hubiera disimulado abría sido mucho mejor, pero al parecer ese chico no era bueno ocultando lo que pensaba.

_ ¿Eres un ángel? –si definitivamente no era bueno en eso, parecía un niño viendo algo brillante, su sonrisa lo hacía muy joven, pero aun así supongo que era un adolecente.

_No, soy Sakura –tendí la mano sin respuesta de su parte, es más me miraba embobado completamente.

_ ¡Ryan! Deja de hacer el ridículo –la voz de una mujer claramente enojada se escucho, por lo visto estaba acompañado por su novia y amigo, si leí bien la información que me dieron de él.

_Oh, claro lo lamento –agacho la cabeza varias veces intentando reforzar la disculpa, pero solo logro que se viera más tonto.

Una vez dentro de la casa me di cuenta que realmente no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, mire a Takashi que me miraba claramente tan confundido como yo. La mujer me miraba con el ceño fruncido, el chico seguía embobado solo que esta vez su amigo se había reunido con él.

_Soy Sakura –si me presente de nuevo, no se enojen no tengo la menor idea de que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

_Ya te escuchamos –nota, la mujer me odia por completo, posdata los varones son idiotas.

_Lo siento estoy nerviosa –la honestidad suele aliviar las tensiones en un ambiente, pero este no fue el caso, la chica parecía aun mas enojada que antes.

_ ¿Y que se supone que harás? –Me quede callada sin decir absolutamente nada, intentando pensar en algo inteligente que decir sin mucho éxito -¿te vas a quedar con esa cara de tonta todo la semana?

_Probablemente, a decir verdad esperaba que ustedes me dijeran que hacer –la sorpresa en sus rostros me indico que estaban tan desorientados como yo, ¿Por qué Kaho no podía mandarnos algo más de información?

_ ¿Me dices que viniste aquí sin saber qué hacer? -¿Por qué me acusa?

_No, te digo que Kaho me obligo a venir y no me dijo que tenía que hacer –solo durante unos instantes vi solidaridad en su mirada, algo de empatía, solo durante unos breves segundo.

_Maravilloso, tenemos a una inútil en la casa –si, no me voy a llevar bien con ella, ¿Por qué me considera su enemiga? Yo no he hecho nada, creo.

_Vamos no seas así, capaz que debemos descubrirlo, puede ser interesante –el amigo de Ryan parecía quieres aliviar la tensión, pero solo logro que la mujer estuviera mas enojada.

_Bien que se ponga a trabajar, yo tengo que hacerlo al menos –empujándome se encamino a la puerta, azotándola fuertemente, creo que la rompió un poco.

_Lo lamento ella no suele ser así –por la expresión de su amigo, Ryan no conocía muy bien a su novia.

Suspirando mire a mi alrededor para descubrí que no tenían muchas cosas en la casa, estaba incluso mas vacía que la de Shaoran. Al acércame a la heladera descubrí toneladas de comida, en serio toneladas, podrían alimentar a un ejercito con tanto alimento.

_Los hombres lobos suelen comer mucho –mire a Takashi claramente asombrada –si comen más que un elefante.

_Maravilloso.

No había nada que hacer en toda la casa, realmente no se qué quiere que haga Kaho, soy inútil en este lugar. Ellos tienen una rutina establecida, una de la cual yo no tengo conocimiento, es una especie nueva, de la cual no sé nada.

_Hoy hay luna llena, ahí es donde será lo interesante –por el tono de voz que uso Takashi no era algo bueno.

Solo debíamos esperar a que el Sol se escondiera nuevamente, lo cual se volvió muy aburrido, si ya me aburría antes ahora estoy muerta. Realmente no puedo estar más aburrida de lo que ya estoy, quiero remarcarlo por que es importante el nivel que tengo.

Pero después de unas cuantas horas pudes ver con mucha claridad como la Luna se mostraba a lo lejos, según lo poco que sabía Ryan debía sufrir transformaciones, pero parecía de lo más tranquilo. Casi como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, capaz realmente les doy algo de tranquilidad a las personas, me gustaría que fuera eso.

_SAKURA –el grito de Takashi sonó fuerte despertándome de mi trance, Ryan estaba gritando casi como si le doliera algo en el cuerpo, su amigo había desaparecido.

Remarcando, estábamos solos con un hombre lobo capaz de matarnos con un solo movimiento, genial. De la nada le empezaron a salir pelos por todos lados, asqueroso, las uñas le crecieron, sumamente asqueroso y su hocico empezó a crecer hacia el frente, creo que voy a vomitar.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, sus dientes crecieron, algo en mi interior me dijo que corra. Cosa que hice, tome a Takashi de la mano y corrimos hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con un perro enorme de dos metros de alto, que me mostraba sus dientes.

_Creo que es Raúl, el amigo de Ryan –ma…ra…vi…llo…so.

_Corre –y eso hicimos, corrimos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de eso, cosa que realmente dependía, digo estábamos por morir, teníamos motivos para actuar como cobardes.

Pero para cuando alanzamos la esquina ya nos habían alcanzado, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que no podía dejar que lastimaran a Takashi. El era mi responsabilidad, no pensaba fallar en eso, hace tiempo que no tengo una misión, sería bueno terminar esta de manera correcta.

¿Qué tal si te callas y empiezas a hacer algo productivo? Genial me reto a mi misma en mi propia cabeza, creo que debería prestar atención a lo que tengo frente a mí. Digo no todos los días estas a punto de morir, para ser la cena de dos lobos gigantes.

__jamás fuiste buena para escuchar a los demás –mi maestro me miraba como si fuera su propia luz, esa que jamás quieres que se apague._

__Me aburro._

__Tienes apenas unos 30 años no me extraña que te aburras, ¿Qué tal si te concentras? –suspire deseosa que se acabara._

__Bien, continúa mi señor –su sonrisa era demasiado bondadosa, casi empalagosa._

__Las estrellas tienen capacidades muy diferentes a la de los humanos, podemos hacer cosas asombrosas para sus estándares, hoy te hablare de la iluminación._

__ ¿Iluminación?, ¿Qué es eso? _

__Bueno es bastante simple, concéntrate en el recuerdo mas feliz que tengas y cierra tus ojos, todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño será cegado por horas y si te concentras puedes acabarlo para siempre, lo cual no te aconsejo._

Lo recordé, recordé lo que me enseño, ahora sé que hacer, porque Kaho me pidió venir, realmente tenemos habilidades especiales. Soy capaz de matar, como de aturdir solo tengo que creer en mí y encontrar un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso.

_Takashi, cierra los ojos y no lo abras a menos que yo te diga ¿ok? –los lobos se iba acercando cada vez más, mostrando sus colmillos, la saliva le caí, era repulsivo.

_Si, cerrar hasta que digas que los abra –lo mire para descubrí que me hablaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que yo hice lo mismo y me concentre en el mejor recuerdo que podría haber encontrado.

_Mis ojos se abrieron había tanta luz, pero no me hacía daño, pero por muy extraño que pareciera, estaba completamente rodeada de oscuridad. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no estoy sola._

_Sino que estoy rodeada de gentes con extrañas alas en su espalda, eran hermosas, pero seguía mirando a mí alrededor, buscando el motivo por el cual estoy en este lugar. Fue ahí cuando vi a un hombre vestido completamente de blanco, con una enorme sonrisa._

_Nos hizo un gesto de que lo siguiéramos, cuando lo intente, choque con alguien, mire al causante y lo primero que vi fueron unos enormes ojos marrones mirándome. Eran hermoso, perfectos, simplemente verlos me olvide del hombre de blanco y me concentre solo en esa persona._

__Soy Shaoran –asistí sin poder decir nada, su sonrisa es mucho mejor que la del otro hombre, si es cien mil veces mejor._

__Soy Sakura –tomo mi mano para besarla dejándome con un cosquilleo agradable en donde sus labios pasaban._

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se olviden de comentar me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias y Nos Vemos el próximo martes.**


End file.
